


Forgiveness

by glazedsun



Series: Stigmatized [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazedsun/pseuds/glazedsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan has to make it up to Brent for forgetting him in his Norris Trophy acceptance speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> originally written as a kink meme fill, takes place after dunc's first norris win.

“You know, it’s not my fault they cut me off,” Duncan found himself protesting to his defensive partner’s back. He might be faster than the other man on the ice, but he suddenly found himself struggling to keep pace with his best friend as the younger man stalked down the hallway of the hotel they were staying at after the awards. The only response that he got from Brent was a snort of disbelief, which caused Duncan to roll his eyes. “Hey, if you watch any of the interviews later, you’ll see that I felt bad for it and pointed it out!”

Finally, some kind of response from Brent. He glanced over his shoulder at Duncan, giving him an ‘are you kidding’ type of look. “Now why would I want to watch interviews of you? I see your face enough as it is.” As soon as he finished speaking, he turned back around, continuing the rest of the way until he got to the room that they’d decided to share.

“Because I said that one day I’m hoping it’s you up there?” he replied in a feeble attempt, hoping that might help lessen the annoyance he could feel coming from his partner.

“Okay, first of all,” Brent said, again glancing back at Duncan with a snort of amusement as he dug the room key out of his pocket. “You’re either just saying that to butter me up… or you’re just delusional.” He grumbled to himself when it didn’t accept his key card the first time, but finally did on his second attempt. “Second of all, whatever.” He gave Duncan an indignant look, tossing the card down on the nightstand and kicking off his dress shoes.

“I meant every word,” Duncan sighed, peeling off his jacket and throwing it over the arm chair. The last time that he had actually been at a loss for words when it came to Brent was after the hit from Wiz. It had been awful then, and Duncan liked it even less at that moment. He wasn’t sure that there was anything that he could say to Brent about this to make it better. When Brent was acting like this… well, there was little that he could do.

No, that was a lie. There was one thing.

When he got no response from Brent, Duncan glanced over at the other man. Like Duncan, Brent had tossed his own jacket aside, his tie laying in a heap near it. He was currently sitting on the king-sized bed, arms crossed over his chest and legs crossed at his ankles. Instead of the angry or hurt expression Duncan was expecting, Brent’s face was blank, staring at the silent TV.

If this was how Brent wanted to handle it, then there was only one thing Duncan could do if he had any hope of making it better with his partner.

He got into bed.

Ignoring the warning look that he received from the other Canadian, Duncan carefully crawled across the bed until he was able to straddle Brent, forcing them to really be face-to-face for the first time since that fateful moment. “Look at me,” Duncan murmured to Brent, reaching up to take the younger man’s face in his hand in hopes that it would get him to look directly into his eyes. An eternity of resistance from Brent went by before finally, finally, Brent caved and his eyes met Duncan’s waiting ones. There was complete silence as they just searched. They searched for answers to questions that neither of them were really able to, or comfortable enough to, vocalize.

To Duncan’s surprise, it was the other man who finally broke the silence. “You remembered Kelly,” he murmured, and there was that hint of hurt that Duncan had expected before.

Duncan couldn’t help but flinch at that. It wasn’t the words that got to him, but that tone of voice. He’d only heard it maybe once before, and it had broken his heart. Neither of them had wanted to admit anything was wrong after the concussion, but eventually they’d both opened up about it. Duncan had never wanted to hear that tone again, yet here it was. Because of him. Because of something silly, perhaps, but that was not the time to point it out. It would only make things worse. Instead, Duncan just wanted to fix it. “You know I had to….” he started, only to let his words trail off into a sigh when he saw the annoyance flash in Brent’s eyes.

“Of course, to keep appearances up. Even threw a joke about Ovechkin in there, that was a nice touch,” Brent said, his tone now edging on bitter. In any other circumstance, Duncan knew that Brent would have gotten a kick out of that. Hell, he’d probably laughed when Duncan first said it. The laughter was gone, though, by the end of the speech. Duncan hated that, because there was nothing that he loved more than seeing Brent’s face light up with laughter.

Despite how badly he felt, though, he couldn’t help the flash of anger that went through him. Kelly was doing them both a favor, and he never got why Brent would get so upset about it. It wasn’t an argument he was about to start, so he just let the comment slide. “Look, Seabsie, I’m sorry,” he finally sighed. Hearing those words out loud seemed to trigger something in Brent, but he still made no move to acknowledge it or let emotion show on his face. Duncan leaned in to press a kiss to Brent’s lips, but was surprised when he felt the skin of Brent’s cheek instead of his lips.

“Duncan…” Brent warned, but there was an ever-so-slight hitch in his voice. It wasn’t something any one else would have picked up on, but Duncan had grown to know Brent very well- especially since they’d started sharing a bed. He was stubborn, but Duncan was just as stubborn. His partner was already starting to cave, and Duncan would make sure that it happened.

“Just let me make it up to you,” he said, his voice soft as he trailed feather-light kisses along Brent’s jaw and down towards his neck. Despite feeling the resistance in Brent’s body, he never let up. His hands worked to start unbuttoning the dress shirt that Brent wore as his kisses continued raining over Brent’s skin. When he reached the spot just above Brent’s collarbone, which he knew drove the man wild, he made sure to pay extra attention to the skin. He sucked, kissed, licked, even bit lightly.

There was absolutely nothing rushed in his moves. It wasn’t their usual lust-driven, frantically passionate, pace. It was slow, deliberate, and apologetic. While they had ‘made love’, so to speak (‘making love’ was a phrase that Duncan found so cheesy, yet had been an accurate description despite the fact that the word love had just been an unspoken part of their relationship), a few times before, this was different from even that. Duncan had to prove a point, had to make it up to Brent.

Once the shirt was pulled open, the kisses trailed lower, lower, lower. The lower that the kisses got, the more that Duncan could feel Brent starting to relax underneath him. Though he dreaded what he might see, Duncan risked a glance up at Brent’s face. He was relieved to see the man’s eyes closed, biting hard on his lip as if he were doing his best to keep his face from showing any emotion or reaction. It wasn’t much of an improvement, but it was better than the blank or bitter expressions which had previously been there. The very fact that he had to work to keep up appearances that he was still upset was promising.

His plan would work.

Duncan focused all of his attention back on the kisses for a while before beginning to work to get Brent’s pants off. If Brent actually planned on stopping him, that was the moment. There was no resistance, however, so he continued on with what he was doing. It wasn’t long until the pants were pushed over the younger man’s hips just enough. The kisses moved lower still through all this, until he was face-to-face with the growing erection. First kisses along it, followed by his tongue.

A barely audible gasp. Progress.

His tongue worked over Brent before he finally began to take him in his mouth. The pace was still the same: slow, deliberate. Determined. Duncan took Brent as deep into his throat as he possibly could, eyes flicking up to Brent’s face. He remained in that position for a few moments before he felt his gag reflex near kicking in, and pulled off part of the way.

Fingertips playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Progress.

He had to remember that he had teeth again, and that made Duncan even more conscious of each and every move he made over his partner. Every move, working to make Brent feel amazing. Every little flick of his tongue or moan, working to drive Brent wild and get him to let go.

The hand slipping further into his hair, clinging. Progress.

Breathing getting more and more labored. Progress.

His name, falling from those lips as he finally let go. Success.

Duncan swallowed everything that Brent had to offer, licking his lips to clean up anything that had missed. He shifted to kneel in between Brent’s legs, leaning forward to kiss the other man. This time, Brent accepted the kiss.

“Hey, Duncs?” Brent murmured against Duncan’s lips. Duncan managed an incoherent acknowledgement of the question as he initiated another kiss. Brent let the kiss go on for a few moments before pulling back. “Congratulations,” he said, a big smile on his face along with what seemed to be pride. There was that smile that Duncan could never get enough of. He offered a thank you, and a smile of his own to show off the new temporary teeth. Duncan let Brent move them so that he was lying on his back, Brent hovering over him. “You deserved it,” he added before starting in on his own trail of kisses.

Just like that, it seemed things were back to normal.


End file.
